popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou no Tamago
Lyrics Nihongo Time has come, it starts here The flowing time for coward me Let's sing a song, don't disturb me Looking for hope, it makes me happy まだ起きてないことを怖がらないで 行こう　ドキドキするのもOK きらきら光る星 ビー玉がはじけたみたい お天気が悪くたって光り輝くの 魔法を唱え　宇宙の隅っこまで広がる この思い歌に乗って届くよ みんなが忘れたこと ここへ戻る頃はきっときっと... (Time has come, it starts here The flowing time for coward me...) Romaji Time has come, it starts here The flowing time for coward me Let's sing a song, don't disturb me Looking for hope, it makes me happy mada okitenai koto wo kowagaranai de ikou dokidoki suru no mo OK kirakira hikaru hoshi biidama ga hajiketa mitai otenki ga waruku tatte hikari kagayaku no mahou wo tonae uchuu no sumikko made hirogaru kono omoi ka ni notte todoku yo minna ga wasureta koto koko he modoru koro wa kitto kitto... (Time has come, it starts here The flowing time for coward me...) English Translation Time has come, it starts here The flowing time for coward me Let's sing a song, don't disturb me Looking for hope, it makes me happy Don't be afraid to the things that are yet to happen It's ok to be a bit nervous. Let's go! The star that brightly shines is like a bursting marble "The weather was bad" you say, but it brilliantly shines! Casting a spell that reaches every corner of the universe This feeling riding towards in a song Everything that has been forgotten They will surely come here on time (Time has come, it starts here The flowing time for coward me...) Long Version Time has come.It starts here. The flowing time for coward me. Let's sing a song.Don't disturb me. Looking for hope.It makes me happy. まだ起きてないことを怖がらないで 行こう ドキドキするのも OK きらきら光る星 ビー玉がはじけたみたい お天気が悪くたって光り輝くの まだ眠ってるものに耳を澄まして 呼ぼう ワクワクするのも OK ぴかぴか走る星 リボンが転がったみたい ご機嫌が悪くたって綺麗に飾られるの 魔法を唱え 宇宙の隅っこまで広がる この思い歌に乗って描くよ みんなの笑顔包んで ここへ戻る頃はきっときっと…。 魔法を唱え 宇宙の隅っこまで広がる この思い歌に乗って届くよ みんなが忘れたこと ここへ戻る頃はきっときっと…。 Long Romaji Time has come.It starts here. The flowing time for coward me. Let's sing a song.Don't disturb me. Looking for hope.It makes me happy. mada okitenai koto wo kowagaranai de ikou dokidoki suru no mo OK kirakira hikaru hoshi biidama ga hajiketa mitai otenki ga waruku tatte hikari kagayaku no mada nemutteru mono ni mimi wo sumashite yobou waku waku suru no mo OK pika pika hashiru hoshi ribbon ga korgattamitai gokigen ga warukutatte kirei ni kazareru no mahou wo tonae uchuu no sumikko made hirogaru kono omoi ka ni notte kaku yo minna ga egao tsutsunde koko he modoru koro wa kitto kitto... mahou wo tonae uchuu no sumikko made hirogaru kono omoi ka ni notte todoku yo minna ga wasureta koto koko he modoru koro wa kitto kitto... Long English Translation Time has come.It starts here. The flowing time for coward me. Let's sing a song.Don't disturb me. Looking for hope.It makes me happy. Don't be afraid to the things that are yet to happen It's ok to be a bit nervous. Let's go! The star that brightly shines is like a bursting marble "The weather was bad" you say, but it brilliantly shines! Listen to the things that are already sleeping It's okay to be excited. Let's call! The star that sparklingly runs is like a rolled ribbon My happiness was bad, you say, but it is decorated and beautiful Casting a spell that reaches every corner of the universe This feeling drawing towards in a song Everyone is smiling, They will surely come here on time Casting a spell that reaches every corner of the universe This feeling riding towards in a song Everything that has been forgotten They will surely come here on time Song Connections/Remixes *A remix of 魔法のたまご by ELEKTEL, titled 魔法のたまご -Orange Magic Mix-', can be found on the ''V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 16: pop'n music 14 FEVER!. *A shorter version of '''魔法のたまご is used on DanceDanceRevolution Winx Club; mostly removing the intro. *A longer, re-arranged version of 魔法のたまご appears on Dormir's album, Petit March. *An electro remix of 魔法のたまご by Sota Fujimori, titled 魔法のたまご ～心菜 ELECTRO POP editon～, appears on the ここなつ「ミライプリズム」 album. Trivia *'魔法のたまご' is titled as The cadet of Magic in DanceDanceRevolution Winx Club. *In the American iTunes page of Petit March, 魔法のたまご was renamed to Apprentice Magical Girl. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Fever! Songs Category:Dormir Songs Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Fever! CS Songs Category:Crimm Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs